Rai of Destiny
History Rai's beginnings are a mystery to most. All that is known is that he was a Terriermon, orphaned by the wretched deeds of the Dramon Empire. A horde of bloodthirsty dragons, intent on slaughtering all who were not of their kind, attacked his family and killed his parents and siblings. He alone escaped the massacre. He left his family name behind among the ashes of his desolated home, and embarked on a new journey. It was not long after that he stumbled upon the Digi-Egg of Destiny, and Digivolved into Rapidmon. Convinced that he had obtained the power he needed to stop the Dramon Empire from overtaking the world, he joined the Rebels of the Harmonious Republic, and later became part of the Avengers. Personality Rai is a total goofball. He loves making unnecessary comments, and often gets himself into trouble (more often than not, with Strom, or somebody else that's bigger than he is). Rai takes great pride in his speed, and believes that one day he will surpass Karasu, his best friend and rival. Underneath Rai's funny and annoying exterior beats the heart of a warrior. When a need arises, you can always find Rai on the front lines, eager to help. His drive to win always pushes him onward, and he never gives up hope. It spurs him on, each and every time. He can be hotheaded at times, and often insults enemies that are far stronger than he is, just to make them mad. Civil War Pre-Dark Reign Dark Reign Relationship with Other Characters Quotes "Alright! Finally, a mission worthy of my awesomeness! Hahahaha..." - Rai's debut line "Gah! Unhand me, Tinman!" - Rai (to a Guardromon nurse) "I heard you almost killed Imego! I don't believe it! I nominate YOU to help Ajax and Arahon fight that stupid bleached guy, and you almost KILL HIM?! That's not fair! Next time, you owe me a hit on him!" - Rai (to Karasu) "Oooh...but imagine the faces of those Dramon when they see hail the size of dinosaurs!" - Rai (to pretty much everybody Strom) "Take this, you bleached son of a--" - Rai (to Imego) "I swear, Strom, if you try to kill me like that again, I'll blow up your so-called 'impenetrable' hide!" - Rai (to Strom) "Well then, I'll call you Trevor!" - Rai (to Erebus) "Whitey's got some skeelz." - Rai (to Karasu Hyperion) "Curse your excessive sarcasm. I really wish you'd tell me when you're using it." - Rai (to Karasu) "HEY...I'M STROM-SIZED..." - Rai (to no one in particular) "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THIS THING?! DOESN'T IT KNOW WHEN IT SHOULD BE DEAD?!!!" - Rai (quite irritated at his Armageddemon foe) "The Purple King, more than likely. Heh...like the name? I figured if Imego was the Bleached Dramon, the Black King might as well have an awesome title given to him by me...only, I don't know what 'purple' has to do with him..." - Rai (to Karasu) "...Ya mean blow 'im to little pieces? That I can do." - Rai (to Karasu) "Bet you've never seen a rabbit pull a rabbit out of a rabbit before..." - Rai (to Marduk) "Don't tick me off...I've just come out of a crazy bunny's intestines...so I'm not in the best mood right now. Rapid Fire!"- Rai (to Siegfried) "Don't listen to him, Strom. You're not alone. You've got us. All of us. We're your friends...and nothing...not even death...will ever change that. Trust me. I've been there." - Rai (to Strom) "Strom, Karasu, Trevor, Ballyhoo, Caesar, Osiris, Nova! Together. Together we'll take this guy down! Together we'll knock his block off! Together we'll...we'll...we'll pulverize him!" - Rai (rallying the others) "STROM!!! If you don't get your big dino-butt over here...we're all gonna die!!! BALION!!! Prove you're faster than me by beating the pants off ol' Purple-Britches!!! CAESAR!!! You call yourself a super soldier? A super sorry soldier's more like it! Get your shiny-hindquarters in the game!!! TREVOR!!! Don't make me call you 'Erebus' again!!! NOVA!!! Get your act together! Toast this guy! OSIRIS!!! I don't care what form you're in! Lead us into battle!!! And Karasu...thanks...for always being there." - Rai (still rallying the others) "You, sir, are a very big mon. Do you work out? Or are those all from steroids?"- Rai (to Abaddon) "I'll be the enemy of all existence if you're the existence, Samhain! Heh...in fact...if you're existence...then I'm gonna be extinction!" - Rai (to Samhain) "I AM RAI, AND I'M THE FASTEST! DIGIMON! EVERRRRRR!!!" - Rai (to everybody within earshot) Memorable conversations: Karasu: "And we are coming with you, Osiris." Rai: "Yeah, I tried dying. Didn't quite like it. This way...we're sure to win! I won't give up!" Karasu: "Nor shall I. We will be with you until the death, O fearless leader." Rai: "No, we won't, because we're NOT going to die. We might be with him until the immense pain and torture, but we're not dying again. I'll see to that. And for whatever pain I experience, I'll make sure Samhain experiences it tenfold!" Karasu: "And from me, one hundredfold." Rai: "Hey! That's not fair! You can't outdo me! Fine! A thousandfold!" Karasu: "One millionfold." Rai: "Grrr...infinityfold!!! I win." Rai: "What's with the skull-shaped helmet? He looks...evil." Karasu: "Perhaps, but he is a Guardian of Yggdrasil. Now...hopefully we'll be able to meet this god ourselves..." Rai: "The Big Mon." Karasu: "I don't think Yggdrasil is a Digimon, Rai." Rai: "Oh...well...the Big Thing, then." Rai: "YAHOOOOOO!!!!! This is gonna be your last fight, Wabbit! It's hunting-season now!" Marduk: "Have you forgotten? You are a rabbit too." Rai: "Yeah, but I'm the one with the guns! Rapid Fire!" Samhain: "You...you fool! I am not finished with you!" Rai: "But I'm finished with you, buddy." Karasu: "Ready..." Rai: "Set..." Both: "GO!" Chants "Golden Light of Destiny; friends, rest your hopes within me. With this power I shall be, made anew by Fate’s own decree! Rapidmon Digivolve to...Golden MegaGargomon!" ' '"Oh, Golden Light of Destiny, bringeth me thy sacred Key! Unlock my inner might, and bringeth me thine holy light! With it I shall dispel the Night, and maketh everything set right!" Category:Civil War Category:Avengers Category:Warbound Category:Dark Reign